Perfect Evening
by Geishaaa
Summary: Rangiku is on a mission tonight to get her best friend laid, but what she doesn't expect is to meet a straight bartender in Karakura's hottest gay club with delicious arms and a rather questionable facial tattoo. A quick piece for ShuRan Weekend and Rangiku's birthday! Rated M for Sexual Themes


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY QUEEN, RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!**

**It also happens to be ShuRan (Shuuhei x Rangiku) Weekend in our discord server (it's definitely just me celebrating it but I'm having a lot of fun).**

**This is my first ever ShuRan piece and I wrote very quickly so sorrrryyyy. I've also chucked in some sideline IchiHitsu for fun ahaha (I've missed that pairing, not gonna lie).**

**Enjoy!**

...

Perfect Evening

Deep house thrummed throughout the night club, loud enough that it vibrated the floor and Rangiku's own heartbeat. Multi-coloured lasers sliced through fake fog to the beat, and UV lights made it clear who brushed their teeth daily and who did not. The floor was sticky, oxygen was almost non-existent and the wildly dancing bodies crowding the dance floor were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Well, the parts of their body parts not already covered by spilt alcohol, body paint and endless glitter.

Rangiku thrived on a nightclub environment. Booze, music, dancing, ridiculously good looking people; what wasn't to love?

Tonight they were at 'Seireitei', Karakura Town's hottest gay club, and Rangiku was trying to get her boy laid. Her boy being Toshiro - her very attractive, very gay, best friend.

"See anyone you like?" Rangiku yelled over the loud music as they made their way to the bar for some fresh set of drinks.

"No," was the immediate response, Toshiro's voice unheard over the music but Rangiku read his lips easily. She could also tell his tone without needing to hear his voice; he was unimpressed and just a little bit miserable.

Rangiku threw him a look that said 'cheer up or I'll shove your face in my breasts again'.

He rolled his eyes but any follow up retort was cut off when they reached the bar. Thankfully it was the time of the night - or early morning - that the dancefloor was far busier than the bar, so it didn't take long for Rangiku and Toshiro to reach the front of the queue.

The bartender was on them in an instant, a tall, lean man with black hair and a sleeveless tank that put his muscular arms on display.

"What can I get for you?" the barman said and Rangiku blanked.

She couldn't stop looking at the man's arms. They were so deliciously toned that they should have been illegal. A black bandana was tied around his bulging bicep and Rangiku had a brief vision of that bandana tying the man's wrists to her bedpost.

"Two porn star martinis," Toshiro voice called over the music when Rangiku failed to answer.

Only just managing to break the spell the bartender's arms had on her, Rangiku glanced at her best friend who was eyeing her with mirth.

"What?" she shrugged, as she felt the bartender move away to start their drinks. "I'm just keeping a look out for you."

There was a disbelieving snort that followed, though once again it was swallowed by the music, but Rangiku knew it was there. She turned back to the bartender but he had his back to them and what a delicious back it was indeed.

She had to stop using the word 'delicious' to describe this man but she couldn't help it if it was true, and she certainly couldn't help but imagine herself digging her nails deeply into that broad and muscular back.

"Two martinis," the bartender's voice announced as he turned around and Rangiku's focus snapped back to the man's front image. This time her eyes made it past his arms and unsurprisingly firm chest to his face.

Holy sh-

The bartender's face was just as interesting as his arms. Dark steely eyes, chiseled jawline, brooding expression and, oddly enough, a tattoo on his face of a thick grey line starting on one side of his nose and running across his face towards the opposite side's ear. One the other side of his face, three thin vertical line tattoos ran from his hairline to his chin, going right over his eyelid. Underneath the thick grey line, '69' was tattooed on his cheek.

Was sixty-nine his favourite number because of the sex position? He must be good at it. Rangiku very quickly found herself imagining herself in that position with him.

No, this wasn't why she was here. It wasn't likely why the bartender was here either, since this was a gay bar, and going by his thick, dark eyeliner, this guy played for Toshiro's team.

Even if he did have the most gorgeous, kissable lips.

"Are you single?" Rangiku asked him quickly as Toshiro handed over his bank card to tap, and she noticed the way the two men had touched fingers in the handover.

"I am," the barman said, his eyes on Rangiku and his lips twisting into a smirk. "Who wants to know?"

"We'll my friend here," Rangiku smiled, throwing her arm around Toshiro, "is-"

"Gay," Toshiro interrupted quickly, and Rangiku glanced at him with a frown. He continued to look at the bartender before he nodded in her direction. "But my friend here is straight and female, and her name is Rangiku."

Toshiro turned to her, a satisfied smirk that he'd turned the tables on her, but she frowned deeper at him. Did he forget where they were?

"He's straight," Toshiro informed her, none too discreetly, before he turned back to the barman and took back his bank card. "No offence."

"None taken," the barman laughed.

"Wait, you're straight?" Rangiku asked the man, possibly a little too much shock in her voice.

"I know," the barman smiled lazily as he leaned against the bar, looking all sexy. "Questionable eyeliner and place of work aside, I am a hundred percent straight."

A hundred percent straight.

"My Gay-dar is never wrong," Toshiro commented dryly, which Rangiku only caught because there was a lull in the beat for a moment, before he sipped on his martini.

"Wow, okay," Rangiku smiled back at the bar man. "So what's your name, Mr. Straight Barman?"

"Mr. Straight Barman was my father," the man joked and Rangiku didn't need to see Toshiro's eyes rolling to know that was what he was doing. "You can call me Shuuhei."

"Shuuhei," Rangiku repeated, letting the name roll of her tongue.

"Rangiku," Shuuhei returned, his voice deep and capable of inducing weak knees.

Once again, Rangiku found her mind showing him in her bed, moaning her name.

There was an impatient click of a tongue.

"I'm going back to our table," Toshiro informed her before turning sharply and marching away.

"Everything okay with him?" Shuuhei asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Rangiku giggled. "He's heartbroken and horny; it's not a good mix."

"Probably just needs to get laid."

"Oh definitely," Rangiku sent Shuuhei a suggestive wink before she picked up her martini and stepped back from the bar. "I'll see you around, Shuuhei."

She left before he could respond, leaving him thinking of her and likely her ass as she retreat with a bit of a sway in her step. He was hot - _gods was he hot_ \- but she had a bigger priority tonight.

She found Toshiro back at their table - a lucky grab in the crowded club. It was secluded and a bit quieter so they could actually talk, but had a good view of the room and therefore made a great spying location for hot guy viewing.

"Welcome back," Toshiro muttered when she returned, glancing up from his phone briefly, and Rangiku grinned.

"Sorry Tosh," she giggled. "I thought he looked like your type."

"My type?" Toshiro scoffed, taking a sip of his martini, phone slipped back into his pocket. "He's a little too into your breasts to be my type."

Oh, Rangiku hadn't even noticed him checking her out. Though, she supposed, she was a little busy checking him out to notice.

"Tall, dark and handsome," Rangiku clarified with a grin and Toshiro responded with a suffering eye roll.

"I'm off tall, dark and handsome," he sipped his drink and looked away, gazing straight out onto the dance floor. "It only gets me into trouble."

Rangiku frowned to herself and leaned back in her chair. Toshiro was coming off the back of a bad break up. He had been with his ex, Kusaka, for almost four years when the jerk dumped him out of the blue. He was tall, dark and handsome, and she could see why Toshiro might want to look away from that for now. On the other hand, it had been over six months now and he hadn't had sex with anyone since, so it was time he got laid and it should be with someone worthy, and by worthy, she meant absolutely sexy.

Toshiro was hot, so he deserved someone hot. He wasn't tall or dark - in fact the very opposite - but he was handsome. He had the most vibrant white hair and piercing teal eyes, not to mention a body so fit it was unfair. Tonight he wore skin tight jeans that showed off his ass so well, Rangiku couldn't stop giving him a cheeky smack every time she walked behind him. He could have almost any guy in the room happy to top - and there were hundreds - but the problem was his attitude. He didn't want to be here and it showed; he was unapproachable.

Rangiku bit her lip and looked around the club, looking for potential suitors.

Back by the bar, there was a tall, thin man with silver hair that reminded Rangiku creepily of her own ex, and a nerdy looking man with glasses and a smile that wasn't quite as kind as his outward persona seemed to portray. Definitely something off about those two; _not for her boy._

On the dancefloor she spotted a short blond guy dancing wildly. He was cute but almost definitely a bottom like Toshiro. He also seemed to be either very energetic, or on something more than a bit of booze, so that wouldn't likely mix well with Toshiro's occupation; _nope, he's out._

Standing in the corner of the room, a burly redhead, covered in tattoos stood and watched the crowd. He looked to be itching to dance, but the man beside him, an uptight looking man with long black hair and his nose turned up, seemed to be holding them back. Rangiku put money on them meeting on Grindr and having their first date her; _big nope._

Back to the dancefloor, Rangiku found another two man, possible also on a Grindr date, dancing so closely together they were pretty much dry humping. One man had hair as white as Toshiro while the other man had hair that was bright blue. The blue haired man's nails seemed to claw at the white haired man's back like he was a cat, but it worked, the white haired man seeming deepening their kiss and rolling his hips against the other's once again. They were both obviously occupied, so _another nope._

Rangiku huffed; where were all the decent men?

_At the bar._

Where were all the decent_ gay_ men?

Her eyes flickered back to Toshiro who was once again on his phone.

"You better not be texting Kusaka," Rangiku sent him a sharp look over her martini.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and turned the phone around - he was typing up a report for work.

"You're working?" Rangiku screeched.

"Well I'm bored," Toshiro shrugged.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and looked away; he needed to get laid, pronto. If only there was decent looking guy he- _bingo!_

Rangiku found the one she was looking for. At a table not so far away, Rangiku caught a glimpse of an orange haired man, who was staring at Toshiro openly, like he was in a trance - kind of like Rangiku when she saw Shuuhei's arms.

This man was tall and lean, but muscular. He had big brown eyes and a sharp jaw. He was gorgeous, and he was definitely gay if the way he was staring at Toshiro was anything to go by. He was with a small group of friends, including a tall Latino man and a skinny guy with glasses who appeared to be a couple, and then a girl with just as bright orange hair and breasts to match Rangiku, a girl with short dark pixie spikes who must have been the orange haired girl's partner, and another, far shorter girl, with longer dark hair and a wicked fun smile. The last woman was the one to nudge her orange haired male friend's side and nod to Rangiku who had spotted him staring.

Suddenly the orange haired man caught Rangiku's eye and he looked away quickly, blushing at having been caught staring so openly at her friend. The strawberry blonde grinned widely. Now there was a man with a crush.

When the orange haired man looked back up, Rangiku smiled at him and waved him over. The man looked unsure at first but eventually decided to make his way over, mostly since his friend with the dark haired had all but shoved him - clearly she was his wing woman like Rangiku was Toshiro's. They might have to catch up later and exchange war stories.

This man with orange hair was shy then, Rangiku guessed, but she always preferred a shy man because he would never push the boundaries. Toshiro was shy too, and easily pushed over but a dominant man, so Rangiku was always a little cautious when over-powering men hit on him.

"So not tall, dark and handsome then," Rangiku drawled to a distracted Toshiro. "What about tall, dark and orange?"

"Orange?" Toshiro questioned, not looking up from his phone.

_Vibrantly orange._

"Hello," Rangiku greeted the approaching man with a big grin when he was within hearing distance.

Opposite her, Toshiro's eyes snapped up, suddenly aware they had a visitor.

"Hi," the man said timidly. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sit," Rangiku gestured to an empty chair. "Please."

Across from her, Toshiro's eyes were wide and unblinking as they swept over the newcomer's form and Rangiku smirked into her martini. He definitely liked what he saw.

"So I'm Rangiku," she introduced herself before turning towards her best friend, her grin becoming cheeky. "And this is Toshiro."

"Toshiro," the man repeated with a smile, his eyes seemingly only for Rangiku's friend. "I'm Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo," Rangiku took the lead in the conversation, seeing as Toshiro was still very much caught up in his staring - who could blame him, though, this guy was capital F 'Fine'. "What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor," Ichigo answered, managing to tear his eyes away from Toshiro for a moment. "I grew up here and I've just moved back to take over my father's medical practice."

_Oh a doctor. _Toshiro had a weak spot for doctors.

Rangiku smiled and nodded politely to Ichigo's words, but her real gaze was on Toshiro who looked like his heart had just stopped and restarted.

"What do you guys do?" Ichigo asked, turning back to Toshiro, whose lips moved like a fish and no words came out.

_Oh the poor man was struggling._

"We're cops," Rangiku supplied. "Toshiro is actually the Captain of the Karakura Police Department and I'm his Lieutenant."

"Wow," Ichigo straightened, his cheeks dusting noticeably pink. "That's impressive. You look so young."

Rangiku got the distinct feeling Ichigo loved the look of a man in a uniform.

"I'm twenty eight," Toshiro managed to speak up.

"Youngest captain the country," Rangiku bragged.

"You don't look twenty eight," Ichigo's eyes sparkled as he spoke, seemingly finally glad to get some words out of the man he'd been staring at.

"How do I look?" Toshiro asked, taking a slow sip of his martini.

_Good question, very flirty._

Oh yes, her boy was back and he certainly liked what he saw. Rangiku was a genius, and her best friend was certainly getting laid tonight. Mission successful.

"Gorgeous," Ichigo breathed, his eyes sweeping over Toshiro for a moment.

The effect was instantaneous. Toshiro chuckled and smiled, but there was a heat in his cheeks that was undeniably visible. He also leaned forward in his chair, getting just a fraction closer to Ichigo.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Ichigo offered.

"Let Rangiku get it," Toshiro smirked, turning his eyes back on her with mischief in them. "She loves the look of that bartender."

"Oh the straight one?" Ichigo grinned knowingly as he too turned on her.

_Traitors, both of them._

Rangiku scoffed.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I will go get drinks, but only because I want you two to stay and talk. It has nothing to do with the bartender and how sexy he may or may not look."

Toshiro gave a disbelieving hum.

"She couldn't stop staring at his arms," he then supplied to Ichigo who laughed out loud.

Rangiku groaned and turned sharply, stalking off to the bar. _Little shit. _She works hard all night to get him a guy to take home, and this is how he repays her? _Honestly._

When she reached the bar, she realised she had no idea what Ichigo was drinking but it didn't matter. The only acceptable answer to that question tonight was martinis.

"Rangiku," Shuuhei's smooth voice filled her ears as the man slipped over to her, forgetting he was in the middle of serving another - now very disgruntled - customer. "Another two martinis?"

"Make it three," she grinned.

"Oh, your friend made a friend, did it?"

"Certainly did," Rangiku giggled and nodded over to the two men, who were now sitting even closer, and Ichigo's hand seemed to have come to rest on Toshiro's knee.

"Looks promising," Shuuhei smirked as he went about starting their cocktails. "What about you? Not looking for a friend of your own tonight?"

"It's not often I find a friend in a gay bar," Rangiku gave him a sly grin as she leaned over to rest her elbows on the bar, her cleavage more noticeable to any sneaky eyed bartenders.

"Me neither," Shuuhei replied after a moment where he seemed to stutter in his cocktail process, his eyes less than sneaky.

"Why do you work here?" Rangiku found herself asking.

"It pays the bills," Shuuhei chuckled. "Freelance journalism does not."

_Oh, he was writer. _Rangiku didn't mind herself a writer, that was sure, especially when said writer could make a mean porn star martini.

They found themselves wrapped up in conversation quickly, and the martinis forgotten. Around them, the line for the bar seemed to get longer, and Shuuhei's two colleagues - a tall blond man and a short, dark haired girl - were under the pump and visibly annoyed at Shuuhei for not helping. Shuuhei was either oblivious or he didn't care to help them, because he kept his focus on Rangiku.

He had her ugly laughing as he told her the story of his infamous '69' tattoo.

"You fell asleep while someone was tattooing your face?" Rangiku cried with laughter.

"I was so drunk," Shuuhei pouted. "And I let my mate choose the tattoo."

"Oh no," Rangiku giggled. "Are you still friends with him?"

"Not right now," the blond bartender called from the other end of the bar and Rangiku and Shuuhei laughed again.

At one point, Shuuhei did finally finish those martinis (free of charge), but when Rangiku glanced over to Ichigo and Toshiro, they were no longer at the table. She frowned but then Shuuhei nodded to the dancefloor and Rangiku turned to see Ichigo and Toshiro dancing together closely. So close, in fact, that they had their tongues down each other's throats.

"When did that happen?" Rangiku choked.

"About twenty minutes ago," Shuuhei supplied and Rangiku turned to him with a slight frown; had she been at the bar that long? He shrugged. "I've been keeping an eye on them, don't worry. Besides, they are not discrete."

She smirked at that. Toshiro was rarely discreet when he was lusting hard for a guy.

"I say they're about fifteen minutes from sneaking out of here," Shuuhei shrugged, obviously seeing this kind of behaviour regularly in his line of work.

"Damn," Rangiku laughed. "He was my ride home."

Or at least, his Uber app was, but she didn't want to ride home with those two making out in the backseat.

"Well I get off in an hour," Shuuhei's eyes seemed to flicker to Rangiku's lips for a moment. "I can drive you home if you want?"

"Yeah?" Rangiku asked - she knew if he drove her home, he was coming in with her.

"Yeah," Shuuhei smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Only if you want to."

"I definitely want to," Rangiku grinned.

The next hour wore on, slower than Rangiku would have liked. Ichigo and Toshiro did indeed slip off in the first fifteen minutes, and so Rangiku sat at the bar, laughing with Shuuhei and drinking all three cocktails that she had ordered.

Eventually the hour was up and Shuuhei literally jumped over the bar, ignoring what Rangiku was sure was a number of health and safety rules.

"You ready to go?" Shuuhei held out a hand for her.

Rangiku grinned and took the outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her off the bar stool.

"Ready," Rangiku grinned.

They made their way outside and down the street to Shuuhei's old and battered car. Once they were inside it, Shuuhei wasted no time in kissing her and Rangiku groaned into it.

He was an amazing kisser! Those muscular arms wrapped around Rangiku's body as she pressed herself closer to him, ignoring the awkward and uncomfortable position the car forced her into. She couldn't care less when the man around her was literally taking her breath away. Rangiku's body was on fire, and a needy warmth spread beneath her tight skirt as a hand landed on her upper thigh.

"Fuck," Shuuhei gasped when they finally pulled apart for air. "I've never met a woman like you in gay club."

Rangiku laughed.

"You never met a woman like me at all," she smirked.

Shuuhei smirked and nodded in agreement. "That's very true."

She wanted to kiss him again but she was also desperate to get him back to her apartment so she could do far more to him than just kissing.

"Now Shuuhei," she drawled as the man started the car and pulled away from the curb. "How do you feel about handcuffs?"

Because she had some authentic, heavy duty ones at home she wanted to put to good use.

Shuuhei choked, and his face went bright red – his nose even started to bleed a little and Rangiku raised a questioning, yet highly entertained eyebrow.

"Handcuffs are good," the man answered, voice like gravel.

Rangiku smirked. "Perfect."

She had come out tonight to get her best friend laid and now it looks like they both were.

Now that was a perfect evening.


End file.
